Taxi
by DarkLight's Pen
Summary: Linna gets lost in a strange town, so she takes a tour in a taxi. Then, things get strange. This is a crossover of BGC and another anime, can you guess which one?


_TAXI _

Linna got on the late night train. She was going to her parent's farm for the weekend. The Knight Sabers could go without her for two days, she hoped. She leaned back in her seat. God, she was tired. Why did she pull that all-nighter last night! She tried with all her might to keep her eyes open. But in the end the seductive lure of sleep takes us all.

She felt something warm on her face. That immediately set off alarms. She jolted awake, lifted herself out of her seat, opened her eyes… and was assaulted by sunshine. Sunshin, not blood, sunshine. She breathed a sigh of relief and sank back into comfort. She sat idle and toyed with her hair for a while and then the truth hit her. She had missed her stop. She ran out of the train at the first chance she got. She couldn't see anything telling her where she was or when the next train was coming. Linna dropped to the ground with a moan. After an age of staring at her feet, Linna felt compelled to look around. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining down on the mountains that seemed to surround her. Oh well, she mused, it could be worse. After all I didn't even tell them I was coming. With that fresh in her mind she stepped out into the unknown.

She loitered on the edge of the road, taking in her surroundings. It was then that a car pulled up. It was ancient. It was an automobile from the late 1990's for god's sake! The window came down to reveal the face of an old man. Linna couldn't see all of his face due to the fact that he had a cap casting a shadow which covered his eyes.

"Hey lady, you wanna tour." He asked.

Linna mulled over this for a long time. A ride with a stranger? Then again, it was only an old man and she did want to see the city. She eventually nodded and stepped into the black and white Toyota.

The old guy began the engine and peered and Linna from the rearview mirror.

"I'm gonna give you the adventurer's package" he stated. Linna was a bit unnerved by this comment but was happy when the car began to ascend the mountain. The car climbed and climbed beyond what seemed its natural speed. They finally reached the peak. The driver mumbled something about memories and turned to face Linna,

"Now the adventure will begin" he said and though his face was old and worn, Linna was sure she saw an excited teenage boy in the old man's eyes.

The car accelerated. It was going fast. Too fast. Linna was growing fearful.

"Aren't we g-going a-a-a- little too fast?" she stammered. The man didn't respond. The first turn was rushing towards them. Linna squeezed her eyes shut; waiting for the car to crash but amazingly the man handled the car expertly.

"How did you do that?" she asked in awe.

"With the steering wheel." The man replied flatly. And as another turn approached, the driver repeated the process. Turn after turn, Linna's excitement built. Her heart began to pound with adrenaline. A broad smile flashed across her face.

"Where did you learn to drive like this?"

"Well, I used to be a delivery boy" At this point the man pulled off another perfect turn, "It's a technique called drifting. It's very useful."

"I'll bet" Linna replied

"It's a shame that all things…" he turned to face Linna "…must come to an end."

Linna stared at the man, and then to the road. The barrier was seconds away! The man accelerated, Linna began to panic. At the moment where they were so close to the barrier that she could read the graffiti on it, the car slid sideways, the man pulled the handbrake, and looked back at her.

"Shows over miss"

"Ok" she said hurriedly.

As she stepped out of the car Linna turned to the driver and asked, "How much do I owe you?"

"This is no taxi service kid" said the man, fiddling with his cap.

"Then what are you?"

"I am and always will be, a ghost" He then jumped into the car, and sped off, leaving Linna dazed.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a crossover of BGC 2040 and another anime show. Do you know what the second one is? If you want to know the answer, just PM me. _


End file.
